


fight for you

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: High School AU, Light Angst, M/M, im trying to stay away from tagging characters so no one gets mad lol, karl is mentioned, niki nihac/hu, sapnap is mentioned, tommy’s mentioned, wil soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which technoblade fights for quackity, and ends up upsetting him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182
Collections: Anonymous





	fight for you

**Author's Note:**

> don’t share this with anyone mentioned; and if you are mentioned then... you came looking for it. 
> 
> hope you enjoy.

the sound of the party downstairs would have normally been inviting, but being faced with an argument with his boyfriend, quackity wasn’t exactly interested in messing around and playing jokes on whatever poor fool fell asleep first. 

quackity was nervously checking his messages, upset at the lack of response -- albeit unsurprised; techno wasn’t one to stir the pot with quackity’s dramatics. he was sure his lover had just gone to bed, opting out of the petty argument started by quackity. 

quackity knew he’d hurt techno’s feelings, and he also knew that techno wouldn’t voice that. he’d learned to pick up on the subtle change in techno’s replies, at least until they inevitably stopped coming in, and he’d also learned to figure out when techno was getting upset or frustrated, seeing as the piglin hadn’t figured out how to voice his emotions with quackity yet. 

quackity felt bad about it, of course he did. he knew he wasn’t gonna get an answer unless he physically forced techno to sit down and talk about it, and he was stuck at the party until sapnap or karl decided to leave -- which he didn’t think would be for a while -- unless he could find someone else to drive him home, or to techno. 

quackity tried to remember who else he’d seen at the party, but without success. his mind could only draw up karl and sapnap, no one else of note coming to mind. it was a party though, so there was a good chance that wilbur, techno’s twin, might’ve tagged along with someone. quackity always got nervous talking to the musician, but he figured he could try. 

taking a deep breath, quackity stood from his spot on a beanbag chair in the sort-of lounge room, and headed back downstairs. 

the winged boy quickly spotted niki, a pretty pink haired girl in his world history class, who he’d seen hanging out with wilbur every-so-often. putting the playful persona on, as well as a bright grin, quackity headed over to the girl. he tapped her arm, gaining her quick attention, and she copied his grin. 

“hey, niki! is wilbur here with you?” quackity had to speak loud enough that she could hear him over the obnoxiously loud music, his volume rising with the beat of the song. he could feel the song in the pound of his chest. 

“yeah!” she chirped back, gesturing towards the door, “i think he went out to get some air a couple minutes ago! is everything alright?” quackity nodded at her, both in acknowledgement and in answerance. 

“yeah, everything’s good, thanks!” quackity grinned at her once again, and once again she mirrored it, practically absorbing the good energy quackity tried to release at every moment in public. 

quackity moved away from her, shifting to glide through the crowd, his shorter form getting knocked around by other people without apology -- which wouldn’t bother him if it didn’t make his wings wrap further around him purely out of habit. 

the door was relatively easy to get to, although he was sure there was a bruise forming on his shoulder from pushing through the sea of people at the party. he pushed it open, and was immediately faced with the difference in temperature, october air making the hairs on the back of his neck rise. 

his head turned from side-to-side trying to locate the tall british man. it was relatively easy to find him, sitting on a big rock and drinking -- what quackity hoped was -- water out of a bottle. quackity could see wilbur wasn’t exactly enjoying himself, and quackity couldn’t blame it. 

“hey, wilbur,” quackity’s voice was back to its normal volume once again, letting a smile take the place of the grin, “what are you doing out here?” 

“quackity,” wilbur acknowledged, after startling a little due to the surprise of being faced with another living person after being outside on his own for an obvious while, “i’m just trying to get some fresh air. i’m supposed to be the designated driver for niki and schlatt.” quackity’s nose crinkled at the mention of his ex, but he didn’t acknowledge him beyond it. 

“oh. well, i came to ask if you could, uh, drive me back to your house?” quackity asked, quick to rip the bandaid off, “i think techno’s mad at me, and you know better than i do that he doesn’t like dealing with his emotions. i’m sorry.” quackity fidgeted with his hands, before shoving them in his pockets so he didn’t seem too nervous. 

wilbur semed to contemplate it for a moment, before he shrugged and pushed himself off the rock, gesturing with his chin with quackity to come along with him. quackity followed without being told twice, catching up with the brit quickly. 

the soot household wasn’t very chaotic when the youngest brother of the trio was sleeping over at someone else’s house, quackity found upon entering the quiet home. the only lights on in the house were that of techno’s room’s, the living room -- where philza sat reading a book, quietly humming a tune to himself as he did so -- and the kitchen’s, where quackity and wilbur had come in through. 

wilbur waved him off with a singular hand, moving to the living room and leaving quackity to his devices to, presumably, talk to philza. quackity moved through the house as quietly as he could, making his way up the stairs to his boyfriend’s room without any hesitation. 

sheepishly knocking on the door, quackity waited in front of it, shifting his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet. fidgeting nervously in a less distracting manner than twiddling his thumbs. 

the door opened, and techno stared at him for a moment, his pink hair done up in a messy braid, his clothes wrinkled from, what quackity assumed was, sleep. the bags under his eyes weren’t as dark as normal, and quackity found himself proud of his boyfriend for actually sleeping. techno didn’t smile at him, but he did move out of the way ever-so-slightly, so quackity could fit his form into the room. 

“hey,” quackity said, as gently as he could as he stepped into the room, “i think we have to talk.” he cringed at the way he phrased it, not missing the way techno’s eyes flashed in a slight panic and confusion, and he quickly added, “not that kind of talk-- just about what we were texting about.” 

“oh,” techno said, his shoulders relaxing a little as he shut the door behind quackity, and maneuvered around the smaller man so he could drop down onto the bed, sitting on the edge of the soft mattress, “yeah. alright, we can talk about it.” 

“thank you,” quackity murmured, settling down next to techno, not quite touching him, but their knees brushed up against each other whenever one of them shifted, “i’m sorry for getting so.. upset about it. it’s not a huge deal. but, that doesn’t really change the fact that i’m upset.” quackity explained, his voice as gentle as possible. he watched techno’s face, carefully watching for any shift in the expression. 

“i don’t understand why, though,” techno sounded confused, and a little more upset than quackity had been expecting, “he was trash talking you, so i stopped him. it isn’t like he didn’t deserve it.” techno was quiet, not wanting to raise his voice for fear of both scaring quackity off and bothering his father and brother downstairs. 

“lovely, you don’t have to fight for me,” quackity gave a soft smile, “it makes me happy that you like me enough to defend me, but you gotta let me fight for myself. it isn’t like i can’t, you know that.” 

“you shouldn’t have to, though,” techno mumbled, holding his hand out for quackity to take, “you shouldn’t have to fight anyone, and no one should be talking shit about you.” 

“just because they shouldn’t be, doesn’t mean they won’t,” quackity took techno’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lover’s cheek. quackity appreciated the fact that techno wanted to fight for him; that his boyfriend found enough love in his heart for quackity that he could fight someone for him, even if it went almost entirely against quackity’s wishes. 

“mm,” techno acknowledged, bringing his other hand around quackity’s shoulders so that he could bring the shorter boy in closer, pressing him up against his side, “i won’t do it again if it makes you upset, ducky.” the pet name made quackity grin, a short burst of entertained laughter bubbling up from his throat, causing techno to laugh as well. 

“thank you.” quackity murmured once again, tilting his head to press another light kiss to the underside of techno’s jaw. weren’tquackity felt warm and content. 

they exactly the most picturesque couple, but they were happy, and that was all that mattered to them.


End file.
